bleached_wolfs_rainfandomcom-20200215-history
Gray Wolf
Gray Wolf is the thirty-second episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. As he starts searching for his friends, Ichigo runs into Tsume, who is now the leader of a motorcycle gang. Summary As morning comes, Ichigo makes his way downstairs, seeing that his sisters are awake. Greeting them, he's about to head out, when Karin wants to know why he's leaving, while Yuzu mentions how she hoped they could have a nice breakfast, since there's no school for a week. Ichigo lies about running an errand, which they both seem to believe. Making his way out onto the street, Ichigo wonders who he should start with. It starts raining, causing him to pick up the pace. When he tries to cross the street, he's almost gets hit by a motorcycle, the rider telling him to watch where he's going. Apologizing, he moves out of the way onto the side of the street, but when he passes Ichigo, he's taken back to see that it's Tsume. As he starts driving away, Ichigo breaks into a run in an effort to catch up with him. However, he seems to get further and further away, giving him a bad feeling that he's going to lose him. That's until Tsume turns down an alley. Managing to follow, Ichigo sees him down the alley, where he appears to be with a young man, who seems to have been waiting for him. Staying hidden, he listens as they sound like they're planning their next heist. Just then, their something, causing Ichigo to come out of hiding. It's Sedo who's surprised that someone found them, but Tsume recognizes him from earlier. When he asks if he was following him, Ichigo admits he is. He wants to know if he is some kind of gang, Sedo says that Tsume is the leader, which doesn't seem to surprise Ichigo. When Tsume asks what he wants, it's a while until Ichigo finally tells him that he wants to join his gang. Tsume doesn't seem to know what to make of this, Sedo replying that they don't need another member. But Tsume is a bit interested, and wants to know Ichigo's reason. He claims that he's been needing some work, and that nothing around interests him. As Tsume starts doing some thinking, Sedo wants to know if he's actually considering letting Ichigo join their gang. Though he admits that he usually wouldn't allow simply anyone to join, and that if he wants to join, he has to prove himself. He has to take a motorcycle to pick up a package, which he must then bring to them. Ichigo thinks it's simple enough, when Sedo then states he must do it without being caught by the police. Still, Ichigo knows what to do. On the move on a motorcycle, Ichigo goes by the directions that were given to him. Reaching his destination, he finds the package that he situates on the back of the bike, then drives off. Before he can get far however, a police cruiser stops him. The officer gets out, Ichigo greeting him as he asks what it is he has. All he does is say is that he is delivering a package to a friend. However, the officer doesn't believe him, mentioning that he saw him pick it up out of nowhere, then tells him to wait. Realizing the situation, Ichigo decides to floor it, taking the officer by surprise. It's a while of the officer follow him as he tries losing him. Eventually, he takes an alley, which allows him to lose the officer. Managing to return to the spot where they'd met, Ichigo finds Tsume and Sedo waiting for him. He informs them that he got the package. Tsume sees that, but he says that he heard he was caught. Sedo is the one who states that since Ichigo was caught, he isn't getting into their gang. However, Sedo brings up the fact that he did lose the officer, so he's willng to make an acception. Taken back, Sedo question his decision, but Tsume tells him that he has the final say, not him, which gets to Sedo. As such, Tsume then congratulates him and welcomes him into the group, telling him to follow them. Brought inside, Ichigo sees that there are others inside there as he and Tsume walk with each other. While Ichigo asks what it is that his gang does, Tsume explains that they take food and supplies from big companies that charge too much. He goes on to say that they keep their operations quiet. Ichigo becomes curious when he notices something. asking about it. Although he isn't sure about it at first, Tsume decides to tell him that they plan on hitting a warehouse. Hearing this, Sedo asks him why he's telling Ichigo about their raid. But Tsume replies that since Ichigo is with them now, he should be a part of it. At night, some of the gang make their move. Managing to get into the warehouse, they start searching for the supplies that they're looking for. After a while, they finally find it, Tsume stating that they should start loading things up into the delivery truck. That changes when Sedo claims that's not going to happen, which confuses him. Ichigo is as well, when he and Tsume are surrounded, who believes that Sedo him up, yet wants to know why. All he does is answer that Tsume's been running their gang for too long, and that it's time for a change. He decided to rat him out to the police, who gave him a deal for helping to turn him in. Tsume is pissed, while Ichigo can't believe he would turn on his leader. However, Sedo feels he doesn't understand, and that the police will show up soon. It's then that he and the others surround Ichigo and Tsume, who can't believe this. Ichigo isn't worried at all as he brings out his combat pass, claiming that they aren't taking them without a fight, then draws out the power of his Fullbring. All Tsume does is take in its' appearance, while Sedo and the others are surprised by this. Bringing out his combat knife, he watches as Ichigo starts fighting off the gang members, until Tsume joins him. They managed to take them out after a while, Sedo taken by surprise at this, when Tsume asks Ichigo why he helped him. He reveals to him that they didn't run into each other by chance, and that they know each other, he simply doesn't remember. Confused, Tsume listens to him ask if leading a gang feels familiar to him. As Ichigo says that it's because he did before, Tsume is even more confused that he feels he's telling the truth. With that, Ichigo tells him that if he lets him, he can help him regain his memories. Nothing is said at first, until Tsume admits that for some reason, he trusts him, causing Ichigo to press the combat pass to Tsume's chest, releasing a surge of spirit energy that errupts out. It disappates, and he comes to as a wolf. Seeing Ichigo there, he tells him that it's good to see him again, while he feels the same way. At that moment, Sedo doesn't know to make of Tsume, who he notices. Coming over to him, he's disappointed that he would sell him out, like he did before back in Freeze City. Hearing the sirens, Ichigo and Tsume decide to leave. Outside in the distance, they watch as Sedo and the other gang members are taken in. Tsume thanks Ichigo for what he did. However, Ichigo answers that he doesn't have to because he would have done the same. With that, they leave. Appearances In Order * Ichigo Kurosaki * Yuzu Kurosaki * Karin Kurosaki * Tsume * Sedo * Police Officer * Gang Members Notes & trivia * The name of the episode is a reference to Tsume. * Like in his previous life, Tsume is once more the leader of a gang. * This is the first episode to feature law enforcement since Episode 3: "Bad Fellows". Category:Episodes